Shreya in Love, But Daya In Confusion Kya Daya - Shreya Ek honge
by Dayamir
Summary: This is a story about the cutie cop Daya sir's Personal life, where Abhi tries to encourage him to find his perfect choice to complete his life, and on the other hand, Abhijeet comes to know about Shreya that she likes Daya . How will Abhijeet convince Daya about Shreya's love, is given in the story. Do read and give comments...


Abhijeet and Daya were with Amar to the way back home. They reached . Daya took Amar to the bedroom, lied him on bed and said, "Amar, ab tum aaram karo. Uthna mat. Jab bhi kuch chahiye to mujhe missed call maar dena. Main aa jaunga. Then he(Daya) kissed him on his forhead and cheeks and left the room and went to kitchen to make a coffee for himself and Abhijeet. He asked Abhijeet, "Abhi, Coffee shakkar wali piyoge ya bina shakkar ke?" Abhijeet said, "Aadha chammach shakkar dalna". Daya made 2 cups of coffee and went to the dining table. Voth sat on the chair and were enjoying coffee. In the mean time, Abhijeet started chatting with him. :-

Abhi - Daya, tum 40 saal ke ho gaye ho, lekin abhi tak koi ladki nahi mili.

Daya - Abhijeet, plzzz ab tum fir se shuru mat ho jao. Pehle ek ladki aake mujhe gift de gayi aur mujhe kiss karke gayi, main abhi tak usko leke tension mein rehta hun, aur tum baat karna band hi nahi karte.

Abhi - Are re are, bass bhi karo. Itna kya bura maanna, main to keh rha hun ke Rajat aur Purvi sath hai. Main aur Tarika sath hai. Sachin aur Kajal sath hai. To hum sab chahte hai ke tere life mein bhi koi aaye. Tere ko bhi aisa jeevan sathi mile ke tu apna kuch kimti pal uske sath bitaye, wo tere dukh dard mein hamesha sath ho, koi aisa saathi, jo teri iss kami ko puri kare. Tum samajh ho na main kya keh rha hun.

Daya - Main jaanta hun Abhijeet. Main samajh rhahun tum kya keh rhe ho. Par tumne dekha hai na. Aajkal pyar ke vajah se hi sare rishte tutte hai. Bhai ka rishta, Dosti ka rishta. Pyar k lie log apno ko kho dete hai. Mujhe darr hai ke pyar ke chakkar mein main tumhe na khok du.. Tumhare liye hi mujhe aajtak kisi se pyaar nahi hua.

Abhi - Daya! Tere liye to meri jaan qurban hai. To tu mujhe kho de, aisa kabhi ho skta hai. Tu chahe shaadi karke kahi duur chale jaa, lekin tu mera muhbola bhai tha, hai aur hamesha rahega, aur tu to mere dil mein to hai dost ke roop mein. To khone ka to sawaal hi nahi uthta.

Daya - Abhijeeetttt... Thik hai yrr.. Dekhte hai kaun milta hai mujhe. Ab ye pyarpuran band kar. Dekh... tere iss baat ke chakkar mein teri - meri coffe thandi ho gayi. La main garam karke laata hun.

Abhi - Nahi nahi Daya it's ok. Tum sirf cup ko haath lagao, apne aap garam ho jayega. Ladkiyo ke nazar se kahu to, tum ekdum hot ho.

Daya - Abhijeettt... tum bhi naa ... chalo lo pee lo cold coffee, :D /

Both having a good ;augh.

Morning at 8 a.m

Daya made a cup of Green tea and some biscuits for Amar.

Daya - Amar, chalo utho ab. 8 baj gaye hai. Ye lo tumhare liye green tea. Isse tumhe achcha aaraam milega jaha jaha chot lagi hai waha pe.

He then hugged him and kissed in his head.

Amar - Hii! gud morning! .Waoo.. Green Tea . Thanks ...

Abhijeet enters Amar's room

Amar - Are Abhijeet sir, aap yahi the raat bhar

Abhijeet - Ha Amar, Zara apne pyare bhai ko samjhao ke shaadi kar le. Wo kehta hai ke meri vajah se nahi kar rha hai shaadi..

Amar - Kya! ... Yrr main inhe samjhane jaunga to ye ulta mujhe samjhane lagenge. Inhe to inke haal pe hi chhod do baba.

Daya - Abhijeet .. (Laughing) ab bol. Ab to Amar mere sath hai.(Holding him tight)

Abhijeet - Yrr Amar.. tum bhi.. Chalo bhai thik hai tum kehte ho to isse iske haal pe hi chhod dete hai. Ab main chalta hun bureau.. Chalo bye Amar. Apna khyal rakhna.

Amar - Are! Daya bhai, aap nahi jaa rhe ho.

Daya - Nahi Amar, ACP sir ne chhuti de di hai mujhe aaj tera khyaal rakhne k lie.

Amar - Ohh! ACP sir bhi na, chalo thik hai .. Chalo abhijeet sir, fir milenge, bye bye! ..

Abhijeet lives the house. Daya said to him, "Ab tumne chay peeli hai to chalo abhi so jao. Neend nahi aa rhi to thik hai. Kam se Kam aaraam to karo. Amar(ina loud voice) Ha baba main aaraam karta hun. Aap bhi jao apna kam karo . Daya keft the room and went to his room and reading books.

At the bureau.. -

Shreya, Vineet, Pankaj and Tarika were present.

Tarika - Hi! Abhijeet

Abhijeet - Hi! Tarika... Kya hua tum log has kyun rhe ho. Ab main Tarika ko hii hello bhi nahi kar skta.

Vineet - Nahi sir. Hum to aise hi kuch yaad karke has rhe the

Abhijeet - Vineet Shreya tum bhi na.

Tarika - Waise... Abhijeet, Daya nahi aaya aaj...

Abhijeet - Nahi Tarika, Usko ACP sir ne chhuti di hai taaki wo Amar ka khyal rakhe.

Shreya - Kya! Lekin Daya sir thik to hai na.

Abhijeet - Ha Shreya. Daya bilkul thik hai . Amar ka khyal rakhne k lie aaj chutti di hai ACP sir ne Daya ko.

Shreya - Ohh! Mujhe laga Daya sir ki tabiyat kuch thik nahi hai

Abhijeet - Shreya aajkal tumhe kam sunai deta hai. Ha kya?

Shreya - Nahi sir, Aisi koi bat nahi hai(chori pakdi gayi)

Everyone doing their work. Abhijeet was observing Shreya. She was doing the work very conciously. He asked Tarika chupke se, "Tarikaa, ye shreya ko kya ho gaya hai. Wo itna slowly kyun kar rhi hai. Koi koi kaam use galat ho rha hai to wo barabar karti hai. Aajkal koi koi kaam karna bhul jaati hai Maajra kya hai

Tarika said in a teased voice, "Abhijeet, tumhe nahi lagta, ki usse daya sir ko pasand karne lagi hai. Kyunki aise mistakes aksar pyar mein hi hota hai. Nahi? . Abhijeet said, "Ha ha ab mujhe samajh mein aa rha hai. Maine kal Daya se baat kiya tha. Lekin wo to mujhse tang aa gaya.

Then he saw ample of photos of Daya beside Shreya's lappy. Abhijeet wondered, "Shreya Daya sir ke photos khyun rakhti hai". Shreya saw Abhi and went near to him and immediately took photos from Abhi's hand and told him, "Kya sir aap bhi. Aise kisi ke personal cheezo ko hath nahi lagate. Aapko to pata hona chahiye". Abhijeet laughed and said, "Ha ha pata hai, mere dost ke photo hai. Kuch zyada hi personal to nahi hai na. Shreya smiled and said, "Nahi sirr voo". Abhijeet said, "Acha thik hai. chalo carry on ur work".

Abhijeet said to Tarika, "Tarikaaa... Mujhe lagta hai Daya k lie ladki dhundhne ki zarurat nahi hai. Yun samjho ke ladki mil gayi. Tarika smiled and said, "Ha Abhijeet, mujhe lagta hai Shreya Daya se pyaar karti hai. Varna aajkal kisi ke paas apne photos bhi nahi hote, To iske pas to kitne photos hai Daya sir ke. Ye pyar nahi ha to aur kya hai. Abhijeet said, "Isko abhi Raaz hi rakhte hai. Chalo Tarika. Main chalta hun. Daya ke ghr.

He reached Daya's house . He rang the door bell.

Amar opened the door. He said, "Arre Abhijeet sir, aap!". Aayiye !.

Abhijeet - Arre Amar tum kyu uthe kholne Darwaza, Daya kaha par hai.

Amar - Woo gaye hai mere liye Bisleri laane. Ghar par nahi aa rha aur wo nahi chahte ke main nal ka paani piyun, to dukan gaye hai Bisleri laane. Aao aap baitho wo abhi 10 mins mein aa jayenge.

Abhijeet - Thik hai. Tum jao aaraam karo.

10 minutes later...

Daya came back home and happy to see Abhijeet. He went to Amar's room and gave him Bisleri and went to dining hall and said to Abhi, "Aur Abhijeet, mere yaar kaise ho.! Abhijeet said, "Ha main to thik hun. Aur bahut khush bhi hun aaj"

Daya wondered and asked,"Khush! Kyun bhala aaj bureau main aisa kya hua ke tum itne khush ho.

Abhijeet - Daya, waise to tum keh hi chuke ho ke tum shaadi nahi karna chahte. Agar main kahu ke ladki hai meri nazar meinn too karoge.

Daya - Abhijeett, tum bhi na.. sudhroge nahi. Acha tum to jaise ladki bataoge, vo achchi ho hogi na. Acha batao .. Kaunsi ladki hai teri nazar mein.

Abhijeet - Hmm... Shreya .

Daya - Kyaa? Abhijeet tum pagal ho gaye ho . Shreya! tumhe pata hai na wo bhi hamari tarah ek CID officer hai. Usko bataoge ye baat ke Daya se shaadi kar lo, kaisa lagega usse. Haa ..! Abhijeet tum samaj rhe ho main kya keh rha hun

Abhijeet - Lagta hai tum nahi samjhe.. Shreya tumhe pasand karti hai Daya. Main apni aankhon se dekhkar aaya hun. Tumhe pata hai aaj kya hua. Jab maine kaha ke ACP sir ne Daya ko ek din ki chutti di hai taaki wo Amar ka khyaal rakhe, pata hai usne kya kaha, "Sir, Daya sir thik to hai na?". Fir wo bar bar apne har kaam mein galtiya hi galtiya kar rhi thi. aur uss galti ko sudharne k lie ek aur galti. Aur fir jab wo gayi paani peene, meri nazar uske laptop ke baaju mein tere kaii saare photos pe padhi, jo ki usne rakhi thi.. 20 se zyada photos the uske paas tere chehre ke. Tu hi bata, aajkal ke ladkiya apne pasandita ladko ke itne saare photos kyun rakhegi. Fotos wo tab hi rakhegi na, jab wo kisise pyaar karti ho". :)

Daya maanne ko taiyyar nahi tha ye baat ke Shreya usse pyar karti hai. Usne kaha, "Yrr agar aisi baat hai to mera ek fan hai Aamir. Usne bhi to itne saare fotos rakhe hai album mein sajakar. To kya vo bhi mujhse shaadi karega.

Abhijeet laughed and said, "Daya Shreya ke paas tere kaii fotos hai aur Aamir k paas bhi. Fark sirf itna hai ke Aamir ne tumhe vo saare fotos bataye album book ke zariye, par kya Shreya ne kabhi zikr kiya ke usse tum achche lagte ho. Nahi na.. Samjha karo yrr.. Tumhare paas to kaafi din hai.. Zara gaur karo aur socho.

Daya to jaise yakeen hi nahi kar paa rha tha ke Shreya usse pyaar karti hai.

Aap logo kya lagta haui ki kya Shreya bata payegi apna pyaar Daya sir ko

Kya Daya Shreya ka pyaar sweekar karega

Kya Daya - Shreya ek ho payenge..

U need to give reviews to know more about DaReya. Aage Daya sir ke sath kya kya hoga. Kya kya circumstances aayenge, ye waqt hi batayega... :)


End file.
